rpcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Crucifix Fukkatsu
Picture HERE Character Name Name Eon Fukkatsu Species Half Human/ Half Angel Sex Male Clan/Crew None Day of birth 09/25/1991 Roleplay Information Name Gmail friends only Genre Fantasy, supernatural Type roleplay Appearance The Basics Short description of characters appearance * Hair: Short, black, thin, and curly (when it gets wet it lays down.) * Eyes: Blue (when he gets angry they glow.) * Build: Tall and chubby * Height: 6 ft, 1 in. * Weight: 300 pounds The Details / Identifying features Wears black rimmed glasses. Wears a necklace that has his silver wedding ring attached to it. Inventory Clothes / Armor Wears a black long hooded jacket, a red t-shirt, baggy tan cargo pants, and black sneakers. Weapons A dual shikomizue called Equilibrium that’s disguised as a quarterstaff that he always carries around with him as a walking stick. Extra Personality General Eon has a very random personality that sometimes makes him come off as an annoying person. But in situations where he has to be serious like a battle he is known for being trustworthy and a capable fighter. Overall Likes *Women *Sex *Children *Sweet, sour and spicy things *Adrenaline rushes *Being lazy *Technology *Books *Swords *Fighting *Music *Being called by his nickname Eon Overall Dislikes *Yaoi *Betrayal *Giving up *Crying women and children *Power abuse *Rape *Boredom *Insects, worms, spiders, anything slimy or bug related *Losing himself to rage *Fear *Being called God's monster *Having people remind him of his past Family Marital Status Happily married Members One little brother, one sister-in-law. Skills and Weaknesses Physical Strengths * Skills and Education ' Magic' * : :Body skills :* :Education :* Weaknesses * History Childhood Once upon a time there once lived a boy who loved to dream. The boy dreamed of many things but most of all dreamt of slaying monsters and meeting friends. One day the boy met a pretty girl and the two of them became friends. Days passed and the two became inseparable, never far from each others side. However there was one particular day when the boy wandered off from his friend and became lost. Not thinking too much of it he continued to explore hoping that one day he would find her again. A few years had passed leaving the boy exhausted and lonely. The fights he encountered left him paranoid yet hostile. Wishing for a moment of peace was all he could do as he continued his dangerous trek forward. All seemed hopeless until a glimpse of a familiar figure caught his eyes. Upon closer inspection he noticed it was his long lost friend, however she looked different from up close. The gentle smile she always wore looked twisted and corroded. Her skin seemed much more paler, even though the dark surroundings they were in did little to nothing to cover that up. But the detail that really told him to run; was that she didn't even call him by the nickname she gave him before biting into his neck as everything faded to black. Waking up from a searing yet agonizing pain, the boy noticed his friend was missing. Walking around slowly to regain his balance. The boy began to realize what had happened to him after a few minutes had passed him by. The pain within his body began to die down and with it a cold empty feeling took its place. Having lost his humanity the boy was beside himself. A mixture of anger and sorrow swelled inside of him contorting his mind while the shadows around him contorted his body. Now an empty shell of his former self, he met up with his friend who would later become his master. After making a name for himself, by leaving a trail of carnage wherever he went. The boy came face to face with an opponent that caught his attention. Another boy no younger than himself, dressed in all white with a fierce look on his face. Pointed his spear at him, causing the boy to rush forward aiming the tip of his sword towards his opponent's jugular. The fight lasted for hours on end as the two of them clashed. The boy’s master growing impatient decided to take matters into her own hands. Using her shadows to swallow the boy, she absorbed his powers in order to gain strength. However during the final moments of the fight she found, herself lacking any solid forms of strategy to defeat the enemy that stood in her way. With a mighty thrust from his spear the boy dressed in white pierced her heart and left her sinful body to disintegrate into oblivion. Adulthood Wondering where he was the boy awoke reborn with a new body. With his memories scattered and in disarray, he got up and looked around until he noticed a lone dove in front of him. Out of the dove’s beak came a soothing voice; “Open the book that lies at my feet child, so you may come to an understanding of what has happened to you.” Doing as the dove instructed the boy opened and read the book, and in doing so gained his memories back although in bits and pieces. Ashamed of what he had done he sat down to think of how he could atone for his sins. The dove suggested that the boy work in cleansing what he had caused so that he may live a peaceful life again. Years passed and the boy now a young man. Learned many things, how to harness his abilities and learning magic on the side. Meeting the boy in white again and becoming friends with him, the two of them became sworn brothers willing to protect the other even if they constantly bickered back and forth. It wasn’t until a few days had passed when the young man had met the boy in white who had also grown in both skill and appearance. The two constantly argued and fought each other not becoming truly friendly with one another until coming to understand the others circumstances. With battle after battle of fighting together the two of them became great allies even going as far to call each other brothers. Then one day while on a mission from his mentor the young man stumbled upon a disgusting sight. “Walk you filthy pest!” A wolf like man had yelled dragging a woman behind him. The young man had listened more seeing how cruelly the woman was being treated. Beginning to walk away from the scene because it didn't involve him the young man had stopped when he noticed the woman had fought off the men and made a beeline towards him to soon grab his arm. Struggling to shake her off the young man's brother wondered what was going on. After explaining the situation his brother sighed and face palmed. Telling the young man off for even getting involved in the first place. When the other wolf demi-humans saw the condition that their fellow village men were in, they decided to get payback on the young man. Only to be stopped by their leader who assumed the young man was from a rival village. he ordered his strongest warrior to fight the young man as he could tell that he was no pushover but, the young man refused replying that it would be a waste of his time. When the strongest person in their tribe heard that, he commented saying that the young man was just scared of his wrath. Grinning at the cocky remark the young man pushed the woman away and slowly started to walk toward the muscular Individual. Smiling the muscular man rushed the young man only to beheaded when the young man walked past him. The crowd began to scream of fowl play, until all fell silent when the young man threw the severed head on the ground. Sighing in frustration the young man popped his neck as his eyes glowed a slight blueish color. Asking who would be next the crowd began to get up from their seats. Only to be seated by the young man's brother, who had raised his hand causing a beam of light to strike the middle of the village. After a few terrifying words the people and their leader let the three of them leave. Arriving back at their house the young man and his brother thought about what they would do with the woman. After some thought the young man decided that she could stay with him since it would be to much of a hassle to do otherwise. Years passed and the young man and woman constantly argued and fought until their resentment towards each other steadily went away. Soon turning into love the two of them were never far from the other's side these moments were when the young man felt nostalgic and truly at peace. Later one particular night while the young man was asleep in his room. He felt a soft yet light sensation lay against his chest. When opening his eyes he saw the woman. She smiled at him, and quietly told him of her past. As she spoke the young man tightened his fist as a tear went down his cheek, when she finished he embraced her words of apology flowing from his mouth. Stopping him the woman gently pressed her lips against his. When she stopped she told the young man that she missed him and that it was fun pretending to hate him while at the same time learning how he had grown. Kissing him again the two of them silently went to sleep. Current status Spends the rest of his days happily with his wife. OOC Information :* Name: William Tipton :* Roleplay Wiki Name: EonFukkatsu :* E-mail: hello@mail.com :* Instant Messages: noname Category:Templates Template:Character2